The Perfect Girlfriend
by spilihp17
Summary: "I might have the perfect girlfriend." Shikamaru reminisces about the perfect moments with his perfect girlfriend. ShikaTema Oneshot.


**I was going through my social media and found this beautiful post that inspired me to write this story. I just went like fuck the fact that I'm travelling in a few hours, I need to pen this shit down.**

 **All I'm going to say is that if this affects you the way it did me, get ready to ride the feels train.**

 **Hope you like it, Cheers!**

* * *

 **The Perfect Girlfriend.**

It had been a tedious week, not only was I to escort the Daimyo and his family to their destination, his granddaughter seemed to have taken a liking to me.

As if taking care of a family that were the biggest suckers for formality wasn't bad enough; I had to pretend like the shit this supposedly strait-laced female was spurting was interesting.

She was completely unfazed when I told her I was currently spoken for and even said something along the lines of her family wouldn't mind paying my girlfriend to break up with me. Perhaps she would think differently if she were to stand up to the Suna kunoichi who had my heart.

What was even more annoying was that Temari found this whole ordeal hilarious and shook it off by placing a light kiss on my lips.

I was so exhausted that I would probably kill for some rest. Walking to our bedroom I took off my jounin vest and lay on top of the covers waiting for Temari to finish preparing dinner.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I was woken up by the feel of something heavy on my back.

Before I knew it I could feel Temaris fingers work through the knots in my back.

After she was satisfied with her work she lay her chest against my back, as she took my earlobe in between her teeth.

'Dinner is ready, do you want to get up?' she asked.

After I shook my head I felt her smile against my skin. Getting off my back she walked to the dresser in the room and picked up a bowl and chopsticks.

She made me sit up and fed me stating I had to eat something before sleeping.

Obliging I ate my food. After I was done I slid down to sleep while Temari went to the kitchen to clear the food.

Before I finally drifted off to sleep I remembered Temaris trademark smirk.

I might have the perfect girlfriend.

 **. .**

It was the middle of winter and I was curled up in bed trying to keep as much of my body heat to myself. The godforsaken heater had found the perfect day to breakdown.

Oh how I was missing Temari. She would return from Suna only the following morning.

Thinking of the way her body perfectly fit into mine as she nuzzled her face against the crook of my neck I pulled her pillow under my arm and against me pretending it was her.

I woke up to the duvet being pulled up as a petite body snuck in resting its perfect form against me. Smiling I put the pillow under her head as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

'I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning.'

'That isn't the way you greet your girlfriend who ran in the biting cold just to surprise your lazy ass.'

smiling I leaned in and kissed her. 'Thank you babe.'

She smiled against my lips before speaking. 'Shikamaru.'

'Hn.'

'Why the fuck is it so cold over here?'

I chuckled before replying. 'The heater broke down; I'll get it fixed tomorrow.' Wrapping my hand around her body I pulled her closer so that her head was resting on my chest while her legs tangled with my own. 'There, warmer?'

All I received was a soft purr as her heavy eyelids closed. I closed my eyes too as we slumbered the night away, warm in each others company.

 **. .**

We had reservations at the new restaurant in town. It was supposed to serve the best seafood and Temari had made reservations a month ago

I guess it's only my luck that this day conveniently aligned with Naruto's first anniversary with Hinata.

I didn't really have much choice as the paperwork needed to be completed by tomorrow so I took the two stacks of papers back home. Temari is going to be so mad. Sighing to myself I made my way back to the Nara compound.

Two hours into the paperwork I had barely made a dent as more than half of them lay untouched. I heard the front door opening and saw Temari enter with the groceries.

Walking towards me she smiled before making her way to the kitchen.

After 5 minutes I heard a voice call from the kitchen. 'Shika, get ready, the reservation is for 9 and it's already 8.'

Turning my head I was greeted by the blonde kunoichi walking in the dining room with a glass of water.

'Mari, I'm so sorry but I don't think we can go today. I have to finish this paperwork as they have to be sent to the daimyo by tomorrow and I have more than half left. Naruto had to marry Hinata today of all days.' I looked at my girlfriend who bore a look of indifference. 'I promise to make it up to you Mari.'

Temari just walked off without saying another word.

I sighed to myself and thought of the troublesome dilemma I was in.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. 'Hello, we had made a reservation for tonight under the name Nara. I'm calling to cancel it as we won't be able to make it. Sorry for the inconvenience.'

Continuing with the paperwork I decided to deal with Temaris wrath later.

I was brought out of my work by the sound of the chair beside me scraping the floor as Temari took a seat in it. Pulling half the paperwork to her side she started to tackle them in silence.

I leaned in a kissed her cheek before muttering a _Thank You._

Her lips turned upwards to form her trademark smirk.

 **. .**

She loved reading. I was too lazy to read.

Every night (when we had the energy and weren't having sex) she'd read to me for an hour as she played with my hair while I lay in her lap.

I never really paid attention to what she said, she'd read me whatever was in her hand. Sometimes it was a novel while other times it was the newspaper of Suna, I think she once read me a recipe.

It didn't matter; I didn't do this to make up for my lack of reading. I just loved the sound of her voice.

 **. .**

Loved her so much I didn't care for her distaste towards public displays of affection. I wasn't a big fan of it either.

But I loved the blush that grazed her cheeks when I swooped in for a surprise kiss in the restaurant or when I hugged her in the middle of the street when she came back from a long trip to Suna.

My favorite blush was when I whispered something sensual in her ears as we walked through Konoha.

She always chided me for this saying that we are in public and people are watching.

She believed shinobi weren't meant to show emotions in public.

Little did she know I noticed the faint smile that never failed to graze her lips when I caught her off guard with my PDA.

 **. .**

Every week or so she'd pack me my favorite lunch that consisted of rice and mackerel. In the bag she would leave a tiny note for me to read.

It usually stated something she liked about me or some moment we shared in the past. I found it incredibly cute that the cruellest kunoichi had a soft side and only showed it to me.

I'd end up buying her roasted chestnuts that day on my way back home.

I wonder if she continued writing the notes just to get me to buy her chestnuts.

 **. .**

 **But this really isn't a story about the perfect girlfriend.**

On the day that we broke up she made my favorite meal and left me my second last note. _Thank you for dealing with the thorns, I hope the rose was worth the trouble._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as the memories of our first date replayed itself in my mind

 **. .**

She moved back to Suna a few days later.

She left me all her favorite books, her prized possessions. I read them for an hour every night.

On the books she left me my last note.

 _Shika,_

 _Time goes by so fast. Don't forget to take a moment to watch the clouds._

 _It's the little things, after all._

 _\- Love, Mari._

 _ **. .**_

She's moved on and I've made my peace with it (really, I have.)

I put work first and blew it. I also grew up a little and realised something important.

You see the perfect girlfriend doesn't really exist. Beyond all these seemingly perfect moments were avoidable arguments, her issues, my issues, so many imperfect moments.

I'd trade them all to go back in time and realize how great I had it, and not take for granted how good it really was.

* * *

 **So what did you think, leave a review telling me your views.**

 **Also if you caught the hidden message behind the second last note tell me.**

 **Thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
